


A Hunger

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sett, Dirty Talking Bottom, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, No Beta I'll Die Like a Girl, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Top Aphelios, slightly feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Aphelios wanted to try his hand at pleasing Sett the way the Vastaya does with him.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	A Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Well I got slightly emotional and horny so I quickly wrote this. So...Phel tries to top for the first time.

Aphelios was curious of trying to be the top in bed. He expressed the idea to Sett after a round of passion in their downtime, and unexpectedly for Aphelios was open to try it out with him.

The both of them were before each other the next night in. Sett was lying down in their bed, Aphelios looming over, observing all the powerful muscle under him by touch.

“Beautiful,” A word Aphelios echoed when Sett first called him such. Their gaze met, his love having such wild eyes, often filled with fire. Sett was so warm, and he always wanted him to feel the same.

Aphelios took charge to initiate their kiss, something unrestrained for him. Their taste together still heady, he wanted to drink in everything they are as lovers. Another and another while their bodies were pressed together. Aphelios trailed to the taller male’s neck and collar, taking more of the lively scent. He trailed light nips, marks that peppered his own body like the nights before.

He reached down on Sett’s cock, already hard under his well practiced touch. The Lunari rubbed the thick organ, the feel of subtle veins on his palm, his mouth salivated to the feel of taking it.

Shifting down, Aphelios ran his tongue from base to sensitive tip. The growling and groans above him sounded, he thumbed the opening slit, stopping by the low hanging testes and savouring the feel of them in his mouth. Potent, almost sinfully potent when they released inside him and made him cry in bliss.

“Phel,” Sett sighed out, his hands beginning to claw harder at the sheets, “so good to me baby.”

Encouraged, Aphelios held a hand down from Sett hunching up too much. He reached to the lube on their bed and slicked his fingers generously. He teased the rim to signal Sett and carefully eased and curled two fingers in, his mouth easing down to the cock as deep as his throat could to reach the hilt, sucking and licking up the pre come beading up.

Sett groaned at the intrusion and warmth, keeping himself relaxed with the treatment. Aphelios took in the heady sounds, his face blooming redder and his own cock becoming harder.

“Fuck baby,” Sett purred, “you’re a natural with this.” The Vastaya felt a third finger ease in, his own mouth salivating for something bigger to take up.

A wet slurp and pop came from Aphelios while he continued to finger his love, “Do you feel ready Sett?”

Sett chuckled and hummed, “Yes, please mount me sir.” he teased heatedly.

Aphelios nodded to this, and quickly slicked up his cock with lube. He positioned his tip to the entrance, both his hands under Sett’s knees, he met with the same wild eyes of the other, calling to take, to consume everything he wanted without apology. The Lunari almost growl to it and pressed into Sett in one motion, burying in the tight heat of the other, the hunger going strong. They both took a moment to ease the feeling.

“Tell me if I hurt you Sett.” Aphelios asked to some calm.

Sett reached to Aphelios’ mid-back in assurance, “I will Phel, but now,” he involuntarily clenched in anticipation but relaxed, “mark my insides like I do to you baby.”

Aphelios’ eyes sharpened to something fierce, and snapped his hips up harshly at the urge, shortly hearing a familiar moan similar to himself. “You’re really sensitive there too huh?” he said.

“Mmhmm, no one but you touched it other than my own hands.” Sett claimed honestly, loving the slightly painful stretch. “You’re my first with this.”

Hearing it out Aphelios was somewhat surprised, only to recover and pushed more into the mating press to meet closer, “You take care of me so well Sett,” nuzzling onto his chest during the deep thrusts, “I trust you more than I ever thought to, my love.”

“Phel...” Sett blissed out. “Same to ya, mooncake.”

Their lips met to quick pecks, Aphelios panting and Sett clawing more at Aphelios' back to go harder, deeper, to practically taste the release up his throat.

“Getting...close,” Aphelios sighed, still trying to go strong for the other man.

Sett was the same, being a first-time bottom made him more sensitive, “Let’s...release each other white!” Sett held the other to him as he caged the strong release of his cum, staining both their fronts from chest to abs.

Aphelios in the fit of passion bit up Sett’s shoulder as he brought his own release deep inside the other, his own cum filling up strong and hearing Sett's pleased groan at the sensation.

With both their cocks softening Aphelios started to ease off the position, he looked both horrified and impressed that his cum somewhat dripped out from Sett’s hole.

“By the gods, that fuck was hot Phel.” Sett commented, relaxing more on the bed from the soreness. “And I think I sympathize with first time bottom pain now, just...uggh.”

Aphelios sighed in mild amusement, “Told you, but I’ll be sure help you clean up.”

“Appreciate it.” Sett said, “Though before you get to that, kiss me as I usually do to you?”

Aphelios obliged to this, and kissed him warmly and tenderly as if it were their first.

Their gazes met to this love after parting, “We’re lucky to have each other.”


End file.
